


the universe shifted again (TUSA)

by iRainTM



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Hermitcraft Season 7 Slight Spoilers, This is also on Wattpad - Fandom, and the universe shifts - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRainTM/pseuds/iRainTM
Summary: After the Watcher Event, the hermits had moved onto Season 7, but the Watchers are coming back to play...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and the universe shifts (ATUS)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905302) by [aayaptre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aayaptre/pseuds/aayaptre). 



> Whoops, forgot that TFC still had stone tools, uhh-  
> Let's say he didn't come along because of his surgery-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pay attention to the chapter titles and not numbers.

prologue

“Diamond,” a soft, female voice cooed.  
“Come back, Diamond. Bring your friends,” another said. 

There were two. Two tall, ominous figures looming above head. They’re faces covered by bleached masks. One had two, long, curved, and pointy stalactites protruding out the bottom sides of the mask. It had five spikes on the top, almost like a crown. They called her Crown. The other had a rounded square on the bottom right of the mask. They called her Braid, because of her long braid. There was an indentation in the middle of the mask. It was a picture of two dots, and two lines connecting them, like a rectangle. They call it EVO.

There was a yell, and an awakening in a wooden house, of a dirty blonde haired man that goes by the name Grian. He woke up on the spruce floor, his bed a mess. 

After getting dressed into a red sweater and gray jeans, he put on his elytra and picked up his rockets. He flew over to his friend, Mumbo's, house.

It was a circular window lodged in a hill. Below it was the entrance, with a wheat farm and fencing.

“Mumbo!”, Grian yelled from the distance. The mustached man in a Bilbo Baggins outfit peeped out of the entrance to his humble abode. A firework was set off to spell the words, “Hermit Challenges” in the sky. Mumbo gave a thumbs up.

In the middle of the jungle, they met up at a tall, obsidian and sandstone tower. It had that same EVO symbol engraved in the obsidian, glowing purple. They looked at it in displeasure. They sighed, and looked at each other.

“Well, is this the challenge?”, Mumbo asked.  
“No, I wanted to challenge you to get bad,” Grian joked.  
The two men laughed, then looked back at the tower. “Should we get the others?”, Grian asked. Mumbo gave him the ‘duh’ look. Grian took out his communicator and messaged everyone.

Everyone come to the Hermit Challenges Temple!! Important! - The GMan


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hermits venture into the Watcher's Obelisk, and Grian starts to worry.

chapter one

The Hermits gathered around the large tower, their faces in worry, or even terror.

“What if they’re back to kill us?!”, Stress yelled in her sharp, british accent.

“What if they’re gonna take me again?”, Joe's Nashville accent ringed from the crowd. Cleo hugged Joe, assuring him that they won't let them take him.  
Grian turned to look at everyone, obvious worry being heard from his normally mischievous mood. Scar joined him in front of the crowd, speaking up with the words, “I saw one too.” Everyone, even Grian, was dumbfounded by the claim. “I was working on Grian and my gunpowder farm. It was down in the collection room when I went to gather the loot.”  
Grian was shocked. He was just there last week. “Where, when?” He seemed almost eager to find out.  
“Yesterday, downstairs.”  
“We should go!”  
“Grian,” Mumbo whispered, “There’s one behind you.”

The group of Hermits walked into the tower, astonished by how big it was. The walls were a dark, ominous purple. There were stained glass windows. One was a picture of two tall figures, and a smaller one. Grian shivered when he saw it.

He didn’t want to see it, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of it. His face was cold, and he wanted to run away.

 _“They took him,”_ he thought. _“They_ **took** _Joe.”_ He fell behind, remembering all the past events. Taurtis and Netty, EVO, the Hermits. He shook his head, “That was then, this is now.”

He caught up to the group, Stress turning to him. “You okay, love?”, she asked, “You acted the same way last season.” He looked at her, smiled, and walked up toward the front.

The group continued walking for a few minutes until Iskall suggested using their elytra. “I don’t have one. Yet,” Keralis said, and the hermits all laughed. All but Grian. He was too worried about everyone. The dream, and now a tower. It all makes sense. They’re here to take them.  
They continued until there was a large room. Parkour.


	3. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian feels nostalgia after finding out what the tower meant.

chapter 2

“We can fly up there,” Bdubs suggested, “I’ll carry Keralis.”  
“I think we should do it legit, guys. It wouldn’t be good to anger them,” Xisuma argued.

“What do you think, Grian?”, Scar and Cub said, almost in perfect unison.

Grian looked up at them, confused. Everyone’s eyes were on him. They were the ones watching him.

“We, should, um,” he took a step toward the first jump. The memories flooded back. X. Y. Z. “Let’s do the parkour. There’s a chest up there, see?” He pointed to a chest at the top of the room. Everyone nodded.

As they jumped from block to block, everyone watched as Grian did it flawlessly. No mistakes or falls. He opened the chest. Sure enough, the item inside was a redstone torch. It was just the same. There was also the usual stone, cobblestone, and leaves out of the chest. 

Once they all made it to the top, they were greeted by yet another set of blocks to jump from. Once again, Grian jumped up to the top, grabbing yet another stone block and coal ore block. “Got the last chest,” he called back to the others. He jumped down block by block to get down. He then explained the items once everyone got down.

“I got a redstone torch, two stone, cobblestone, leaves, and coal ore.” 

“I say, we make an auto smelter,” Doc said. Mumbo laughed at the idea.

“Guys, we have to take this seriously,” Grian demanded, “We should figure out this,” he trailed off his sentence, looking at the items. “This clue.” He ran out the obelisk, grabbing a book and quill. He wrote down the X, Y, and Z coordinates. When the others caught up, he said, “Let’s go.”


	4. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found the portal, and the time started going down.

chapter 3

The Hermits were travelling by boat to the coords in the book. 

“Where are we going?”, Ren asked. The others nodded, obviously confused. Grian didn’t answer for a while before they approached a small island. “Another obelisk?”

“Or a new portal.” The dream flashed in his head. He heard their voices. Bring your friends. Bring his friends? His friends were here, and he immediately knew this was a bad idea. 

They got onto shore, climbing up the hill. There was a small hut, and the classic, Nether portal noises. They followed Grian inside. “G, dude, what is happening?”, Ren asked. 

“Yeah,” False said, “Where are we?”

“Grian, bud,” Joe said. “What are we doing here?”

“This wasn’t here when I loaded the chunks,” Xisuma said, “Grian, where are we?” False nodded and crossed her arms. Etho, xB, Hypno and Beef all look at each other.

“What’s happening?”, Beef asked. The four men hadn’t seen these watchers last season. Etho was about to enter the portal, thinking he’ll just be able to go back home. xB and Hypno followed. 

Doc yelled, “Wait, guys!” He ran to stop them, tripped, and fell into the portal. 

Keralis and Bdubs yelled, “Neighbor!”, and dived in after him.

Tango and Impulse tried to grab them, but were pulled in by the gravity. Grian stared, horror on his face. “Guess we’re going in.” THe rest of them jumped in.

The games have begun.


	5. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian? Are you okay?! And who the BLOODY HELL are you?!

chapter 4

“So we’re back in the End,” Zedaph said. False got up from her knees, looking around.

“Just me, or is this place even worse the second time?”, Cub asked. “Or, actually, third time.” Grian chuckled nervously, suddenly remembering about a certain suspender lover.

“T- Taurtis! Wait, we have to go back,-” Grian ran for the portal. It closed as he almost stepped in. He gasped, holding his chest. “I don’t think we can leave him in there, we can’t!” Xisuma came behind him and held Grian’s shoulders, giving him a smile, almost to say that Taurtis would be fine. But he wouldn’t! Grian pulled out of Xisuma’s grasp, spreading his wings and flying around the end, looking for another portal. The hermits took flight, their rockets flying everywhere.

“Uhh, guys?”, Keralis called, “I can’t f-- Oof!” Keralis was picked up by Bdubs.

“I said I’d carry you!”, Bdubs called out, “And I don’t lie!” They all followed Grian as a sudden burst of flame came from the tower where Grian once lived. 

Through the window, they saw Braid. Grian stopped midair, landing and looking up at the window from below. The hermits gathered around him, all looking up at the tower window. “It’s her,” Impulse whined, “She’s alive.”

Ren backed up, gulped, then yelled, “Let’s get up there and kick her butt one more time, aye?!!” The hermits jumped and yelled in aggressive agreement. They took flight to the top of the tower, but Grian stayed down, terror in his face.   
Mumbo held his shoulder. “Grian, c’mon. We got ‘em before.”  
“But that flame, it’s so strong.” Grian held his chest. “It hurts, so much,” he said, kneeling down, falling to his side.  
“Grian!”, Mumbo ducked down, holding him up from the ground. “Grian, guys! Guys!! GUYS!” The hermits looked back, Mumbo’s face in tears. Grian had passed out yet again during their Evolution Journey. Ren, Xisuma, Jevin, and Cleo glided back down, kneeling to look at Grian. “H-He’s out cold, what do we do?! He’s the only one who can-”

Mumbo’s worry turned into fear as something sharp tore the skin on his cheek. There was a small cut, and he started to bleed. He lifted his right hand to his cheek, , wiping the blood.

“Shut. Up,” a voice from the distance said. The group of hermits looked up and saw a cloaked man, a Watcher’s mask on his face. His cloak hid his body, his chin, hair, and feet were visible. His mask was much like a mask you’d wear to the masquerade ball. There were five spikes two to the side, to more on the upper more sides, and one in the middle, at the top.  
He stared at them, watching them, analyzing them. He spread his feathered wings, and flew to Grian’s tower. There he disappeared.


	6. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taurtis?

chapter 5

“What, was that?”, Beesuma asked.   
“Was that a n-new,” Cleo stammered.  
“A new watcher?!”, Ren exclaimed in fear. 

“His voice almost sounded.. familiar,” Mumbo mumbled. He looked down at Grian. “Do you know him, Grian?” He set Grian down, munching on some steak.  
“C’mon Bumbo,” Ren called. “How about you take care of Grian, we’ll go off with the others.”   
X and Cleo nodded, flying off. Mumbo nodded. “Thanks, Ren, you were a total help.” Ren laughed, waved, and took off. 

Mumbo sat next to Grian watching the hermits enter through the window. They hid behind some rubble.

“This looks like a bed,” False whispered, peeking over to see Crown and Braid.  
They left the room, the fire extinguishing itself. They all got up, looking around. The room was a mess! “We need a tea leader, and I’m electing Scar.” Ren agreed.

“What? Why me? If anything, Joe should be the leader. He was here longer than any of us. Except Grian, but he isn’t here!”, Scar exclaimed.   
Joe objected, “I appreciate it, bud, but in all honesty, I think Xisuma should be the lead. He leads the server, so he should lead us too!”  
Xisuma shot his hands up. “Hey, I’m not the best at leading people.”

“Grian. Grian c’mon. Wake up.” He picked him up and brought him farther from the tower. He laid him down, watching him. “This is a boring job.” He yawned, closed his eyes, and opened them again. He saw Grian waking up. “G.. Grian?!!”He hugged him tight. “Grian, you’re awake!”

Grian took him into his arms. “Yeah, I’m awake. What happened? Are the watchers gone?” Mumbo shook his head. 

“Sadly, no.” He sighed, sitting back. “You passed out, and there’s another watcher,” he yawned. 

“Another watcher?!” Grian stood and started pacing. “Who? What’s her name?”

“He’s a him,” Mumbo explained. “His mask looked like the one’s at a masquerade. His voice sounded familiar.”

“What kind of familiar?”  
“Like,” he looked down. “Taurtis.”  
Grian stared at Mumbo, feeling a drop in his chest. “Taurtis?” His face was filled with fear. “Taurtis is not a watcher!” He yelled at Mumbo, his anger rising. “He’s not a watcher and you know it!!” His fists were engulfed in purple flames. He stared at Mumbo, his eyes filled with tears, “He’s not a watcher, Mumbo. He CAN’T be!” He looked down, his fists loosening to open.

Grian fell to his knees, crying. His sobs broke Mumbo’s heart. “Grian, it’s okay. Even if he was one, I’m sure we could be able to convince him ti come home with us.”

“He’s not a watcher!”, he said between sobs. “He can’t be.”


	7. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian? Not again!

chapter 6

“They are here. In the bedroom.” , the new watcher said.  
“Good job, Watcher 4.” Crown clapped her hands together happily. “Shall we say hello?” 

“Guys, I hear them. They’re coming,” Scar exclaimed. “We can’t die, so, I brought some Respawn Magical Crystals with me so we can respawn just incase.”  
“Wow, Scar! Those are absolutely gorgeous!”, Stress exclaimed.  
“Guys, guys, shhh. They’re coming,” Cleo ran behind the broken bed with the others. 

“Ahh, where are they, Watcher 4?”, Braid asked. Watcher 4 pointed at the bed. “Come out hermits.”

“We just want to play.” Crown came in front of them, moving the bed. 

There was a sudden burst of magic, the rubble seperating to reveal the hermits. They screamed and flew out the window towards Mumbo and Grian. Suddenly Watcher 4 appeared in front of them. Grian and Mumbo stared at them.

“Cowards,” Watcher 4 said, magic breaking their elytra. They all started to fall. From this height they’d die! 

“Magical Crystal for you! Magical Crystal for you!”, Scar yelled repeatedly, throwing one at each of the hermits.

Grian ran toward them, lifting his hands and catching them with his magic. As the hermits landed, Grian fell onto his side. 

“Grian!”, they all yelled. Mumbo ran and yelled his name a bit too late to say in unison. They all gathered around him. Shaking him, poking him, screaming for him. 

Watcher 4 landed on the ground next to the Hermits. He snickered, mocking their emotions. False turned, diamond sword pulled from it’s scabbard. She pointed it at him. 

Watcher 4 laughed mockingly at the Hermits.

“Gullible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be delayed due to school work.


	8. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time we were simply outnumbered... Good luck.

“Who are you?! What do you want with us?”, Doc snarled. He took out his bow and aimed an arrow at the watcher. Etho popped down an orange shulker box, ‘loading his pistol’. He held his firework loaded crossbow at the watcher. Iskall took his bow and aimed it at the watcher as well.

“Wait! Wait, wait.” Mumbo held his arms out. “What if that’s a hermit, like how Grian was a watcher?” The watcher’s mouth opened, as if to say something. He closed it before anyone noticed.

“Grian didn’t try to kill us, he tried to protect us. This guy-” Doc shot an arrow at the watcher’s foot, which was lifted to walk toward the group. “-he did something to Grian!”

G̷̢̢̡̨̰͍̲̤͙̗̜̬̪̰̝̭͙̣̪͇̻͓̤͙̗̯͍̺̥̝̗͚̖̺̼͚̖͕̗̟̪̻̘͓̪̞̼̗͓͊͒̏͆̇͌̄̓̐͒͌̂̚̚̕͠ͅͅr̶̨̢̨̧͈̙͉̹̟̬̥̗̼̩̭͖̰̞̭͈̲͖̯̠͇̹̦̗͕̼̻̜̺͔̤͙̬̤̤̼̎̐͌̄̂̃̅̇͋̆̾̍̌͒͗̉̍́̽̾̔̽̽͊͛͂̔͌̏̈́̍́̐̈̓̔̿̍̌̈́̃̚̕͘͜͝͝͠ḯ̸̛̯̼̀̓̆͋͗̆́̄̈́͒̚̚ͅa̴̡̧̧̢̪̻̹͎̻̣̦͔͓̜͍͉̗̣͕̝̝̹̲̤̯͚̜̺͚̻̱̩̯̦͕̖̣͓̙̘͚̠̮͉̟̟͇̬̅͐̇͒̅̃͐̀̍̈́͐̋̉͂̍̅̂͜͜͜͝ͅͅn

G̵̢̧̡̡̻̥͖̱̭͚̻̞̼̤̺͇̩̺̰͇̾̒͋́̍͊͘̕͜ŗ̵̧̛̭̥̝͎̖͎͙̘̜̰̟̝̹̙̈́̀̈́̄͛̃̍́̐̃̿ͅi̵̛̻̟̞̭͉̩̬͍͉͍̹̱̖̞̣̣͌̈́̂̿̑̾̂͂͐̇̃͒̆̏̈́̕̕͝͝ͅͅȧ̴̠̐̏̈̅̾͒͊̑n̸̈̒͌̾̋

G̷̤̲̕r̸̪̜̪̃̌͛̓i̸͈͌a̷͖͋͒̍̏̕n̸̟̺̓ 

Grian.

“I did nothing to him,” Watcher 4 insisted.

Each hermit took a step or two away from the man. "How can we trust you?", Jevin asked as he pulled out a sword. Ren took out a Strength Potion. Stress and Cleo carried Grian back to the portal to watch him and keep him safe.   
"Guys! Can you even put the fact that he sounds like Taurtis into consideration?!", Mumbo yelled at everyone. They all turned to Mumbo, eyes widened. Bumbo Baggins wasn't one to yell, unless Hermit Challenges was involved. He clenched his hands into fists. “If that IS Taurtis, we risk killing a Hermit!”  
Watcher 4 lifted a hand, when Braid and Crown appeared behind him. His hand was pulled down.  
“Oh, Hermits. We just wanted Grian back. It’s your fault this is happening,” Braid teased. Impulse readied an ender pearl.  
“Just give us Grian, and you’ll all be safe.” Crown bargained. Doc pulled the string of his bow. False took a step forward, sword ready.  
“We won’t stop fighting until we win.”


	9. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, no!

“You? Fight us and win? Yes, you may have escaped before, but to be so naive and make a promise you can’t even keep, well,” Braid smiled and laughed, her laugh having an almost insane tone to it. Crown and Watcher 4 joined in, having the same sound in their voice. The hermits gathered around Grian’s limp but stable body. If they were going to hurt Grian, they’d have to get through the hermits first! “I guess even with help, we’re still outnumbered.”  
“Help?”, Joe looked up from where he was. He was checking Grian’s pulse and making sure he was alive and well. “You’ve already knocked Grian insensate, just let us be!” The hermits stepped back, clenching their weapons tightly, ready for a fight.  
“Yes, help. Last time we were simply outnumbered. But with a bit of help, we’ll be just fine,” Crown pat Watcher 4, him being quite small, (5'9), and the watchers being 7 feet or taller. But they made it work. “Come on, come in.” Then came the sound of a dog whistle, but they could hear it. The hermits were the dogs.  
The world went black.

»»———— ✼ ————««  
Grian’s POV  
Where am I? I had awakened in a dark room, feeling almost airtight. I grasped onto my throat, squeezed it to let out some air I had been holding in. My breathing steadied. I stood up slowly, seeing a rectangle of light. It must’ve been the door! I started to run for it before falling onto my front side. The sound of chains rang in my ear. “I’m chained to the floor.”  
I quickly realized I had been taken hostage by these damned watchers. My eyelids flutter. I’m tired. I just want to go home.  
“Don’t struggle, Diamond.”  
My eyes shot open at my name. That name. I got up and looked around. “Who’s there?!” My hand flared up in flames. A little light to see, I thought in my head. I spun a full 360 degrees. No one was there. “Show yourself!”  
“Diamond, calm down. I will not hurt you. In fact, your friends are in the other room. With the other watchers.”  
“No! Stop it! Leave them alone!”, I yelled loudly. “Show yourself, now!”  
“Behind you,” came a voice. “Grian.” I spun around to find that ominous fourth watcher behind me. He was only 3 inches taller than me. I backed up. “They promised they wouldn’t hurt your hermit friends. But wouldn’t this be an interesting headline for the Hermiton Herald?” How did he know so much about us? “Cleo and Cub would probably enjoy writing about this.”  
“I looked in the whole room, I didn’t even hear you or see you!”  
“I’m quite the stealthy ninja, Grian. Even if you thought I wasn’t.”  
“What in the world do you mean?!!”  
This went on for a while. It seems this watcher guy knew a lot about me. He even mentioned my old staff for goodness sake! He somehow described it perfectly too.  
“I thought you watcher people called me ‘Diamond,’ or whatever.”  
“I care about people’s feelings, unlike Watchers 1 and 2.”  
“Crown and Braid?”  
“Sure.”  
“How do you know so much about me?”  
He shrugged, “Don’t you recognize me?”  
“That mask is making it pretty hard to, buddy.” That was sarcasm. This guy isn’t my buddy. Taurtis is my buddy. Mumbo is my buddy. Scaris my buddy! Heck, the whole Hermitcraft Server is my buddy! His hand came from behind the covers of his cloak. Out came Taurtis’ headphones. “What did you do to him, you idiot?!!” As I came to grab it, he pulled it back inside his cloak.  
“Nothing. The question is what ‘Braid’ and ‘Crown’ did to him.”  
“Well, what did they do to him.” My hands were filled with magic, anger stirring inside me.  
“Take a look at me. Take a look at yourself. What did they do to you back in EVO?”  
“They,” I paused, gulping. “Took me. But I volunteered! I went willingly! And it was such an obvious mistake.” I teared up, feeling my cheeks get drenched.  
“What do you think they did to Taurtis?”  
“Take him?” I received a nod of approval. “ Where is he?! Tell me now, or else!”  
“You wouldn’t dare hurt me.”  
“Where. Is. Taurtis.”  
“Can I quote the infamous empire?”  
“Sure?”  
"You're looking at him."


	10. chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Someone was watching the hermits wake up. Someone quiet. Someone hidden. He lurked in the shadows of the room, seeing as they all woke up.  
Iskall.  
Then Cleo.  
Then Xisuma.  
And so on.   
They all looked at each other once they were awake.  
“Guys, where’s Grian?”, Stress asked, last awake, and afraid of the answer. The hermits looked around. Then all panicked, rushing around in fear.  
“What if they control his brain like how Taurtis described?”, Ren asked. The Suspender Squad hung out a lot.  
“Or put him behind bars?”, Mumbo suggested. He adjusted his tie. Everyone shivered at the thought of fighting Grian, or the watchers, solo.  
“I hope none of you press that button,” Doc muttered.  
Shuffle shuffle.  
The hermits turned in all different directions.  
Ding!  
A noteblock.  
“Who’s there?!” Iskall yelled. He went to grab his sword. But grabbed... Air? He looked down at his scabbard and saw it was empty. Everyone’s scabbards were empty. So were their tool belts and pockets. They had to rely on their fists.  
Ding… Ding… Ding…  
“That noteblock is somewhere back here,” Tango said, rummaging through the mess in the back.   
Xisuma checked his pocket for his communicator. If he could teleport back to the home screen-  
“It’s gone,” he muttered. “You guys have your communicators?”   
They all shook their heads.  
“It’s hopeless.”  
“We’re trapped here forever.”  
“No way to escape..”  
They sat in silence, afraid. Someone was there, keeping watch on them but… 

Boom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is Rain, and in case you guys haven't noticed the tag...  
> I'm also uploading this story on Wattpad! Or Hermittpad, as we call it on there.  
> Go check it out! I usually update that first before updating on AO3, so you can read it a few days earlier than on here!  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/iRain_5677


	11. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great - and loud - Escape!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter guys!

chapter 10  
There was an explosion.  
The hermits turned their heads toward the back of the room to see Bdubs, Tango, and Impulse.  
“The Boomers are on the case!”, Bdubs declared so loudly that a sturdy piece of the wall fell and broke. Tango stood, hands on his hips, proud. And Impulse juggled his shovels around.  
“We, the Boomers, will save you all!”, Impulse said, smirked, holding out a shovel at the hermits.  
Tango bathed in glory. It didn’t last long, Cub making a finger gun. “Okay, boomer.”  
The hermits laughed while Tango sat in a corner. Even Doc was laughing, and that guy is serious all the time.  
It didn’t last very long.  
“Shut up, all of you!” The hermits jerked their heads around. Where was it coming from? Left? Right? There has to be a surround sound speaker somewhere, right? “Be quiet and repair that wall right now.”  
It sounded like a man. He had a soft voice, but a very stern one too.  
“Guys, over here,” Etho said, an obvious, worried tone being heard behind his voice. Everyone crowded around him. There were two eyes, and some sort of glowing symbol. It was nothing like the EVO sign. It had swirls and curves instead of edges and corners. It glowed white and black, like a birch tree, but it was textured like… bedrock?  
It evaporated in the blink of an eye, disappearing.  
The hermits had decided to ignore it. Tango blew the last layer of the wall, the hermits cheering. The Boomers smiled with joy. They all jumped out of the room.


	12. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i've been gone for some time

as most of you have noticed, i've been absent from ao3 for quite a while.  
why? you may ask. well, it's simple.  
I've been uploaded this story, which I renamed Welcome Back, on Wattpad.   
if you wanna keep reading this, go over to @iRain_5677 on wattpad.  
thank you


End file.
